LED (Light Emitting Diode) is a solid-state semiconductor device that directly converts electric energy to visible light. Due to numerous advantages such as being energy-saving, environmental friendly, optically controllable, and having strong practicability, high stability, a short response time, and a long service life, nowadays, LED lighting devices have been widely applied in various lighting industries to advocate a low-carbon lifestyle.
LED lighting devices often realize lighting via a power source provided by an external power source. When the control switch of a LED lighting device is switched off, the external power source may no longer supply power to the LED lighting device, and the LED lighting device will be turned off. By then, users may need to carry out activities in the dark, resulting in potential safety issues.